Don't Forget Me
by rkfan246
Summary: Kenshin has been busy for the past few months, Kaoru feels like she’s disappearing from his life and getting sick on top of that, and 15 year old Kenji doesn’t seem so happy.


Don't Forget Me  
  
Chapter One  
  
Pain ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: hehe, I know I'm not done with my first two fics but I had to write this, I was never good at finishing things ^_^'. So enjoy my newest fic!!!! Hope you like it. This is my first time writing an angst/drama story so give it a chance . . . please?  
  
Summary: Kenshin has been busy for the past few months, Kaoru feels like she's disappearing from his life and getting sick on top of that, and 15 year old Kenji doesn't seem so happy.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
'______' ----thoughts  
  
"______"------talking  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
My body feels weak, my heart feels like its been torn into a million pieces, I can't breathe, my whole world is upside down. I can't live without you, I miss you too much, when will you came back? I try my best to be happy for our son. But its seem lately that you have forgotten about us. Kenji needs a mother and a father, I cannot play both roles, I try my best for you because I love you. I know you're out there to protect us from danger, but we need you to protect us from pain. Not from physical pain but emotional pain, I rather feel physical pain then emotional pain. My heart aches for your touch, your breath, your voice. . .please come back I know you'll come back, you never broke a promise except one. . .the one that you told us. . .you always be there when we need you. . .but you weren't there. . .we need you. . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenji saw his kaasan cry in her sleep again. He hated to his mother in pain. He didn't understand his kaasan at all. How could she still love his father if he can call him that, he caused her too much pain. He loved his kaasan dearly he even give his life for her. He didn't know how to protect her from this one. He could protect her from crooks and people who try to hit on her but this is different. If she cries then he cries. He wants to share his pain with her. He wants to hurt the person who did this to her. He couldn't . . . it was his own father. Father or not he will get his revenge on him.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenji woke up in the morning and went to his kaasan's room and opened the door. He saw her face red and rushed by her side. He needed to get a doctor fast, but he couldn't leave her here alone. He went into the kitchen and got a cloth and damped it with cold water. Before he went to his kaasan he saw a letter, he took it and went to his kaasan. He put the wet cloth on her forehead. "Kenji-san you don't have to do this . . . I'm fine." Kaoru said weakly. "Kaasan, you have a fever and you need to rest" said Kenji. Kaoru didn't have the energy to argue so she did what he said and went to sleep. Kenji closed the door and opened letter saying:  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
I have a week off from work, I will be coming home soon too see you all. I really do miss you and Kenji and I'm terribly sorry for missing our anniversary I know how important it was to you. I will try to make it up for you. I will also spend most of my time with Kenji as you suggested. Please take care.  
  
Love,  
Kenshin  
  
Kenji looked at the date, it was sent here 4 days ago, and he should be here by today. "I see father is coming home, I will make sure that he doesn't hurt kaasan anymore." Kenji went to make some food for his sick kaasan. He went into her room and fed her and cleaned her face. She looked like she was in so much pain. Kenji suddenly felt his eyes turn gold for a moment. He just shook it off. He heard someone opened the gate, it was him. . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Hoped you like it's my first time writing an angst/drama story so review if you want to continue it!!! Until next time!!!! 


End file.
